


Reconnect

by lukegray (spacebarista)



Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/lukegray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost getting killed really has a way of sorting your priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnect

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at Maxton, and someone asked if I could do what would have happened if Mark hadn't interrupted Mike and Max's little heart to heart. Which I was happy to do because it saves my baby. Might have gone a little crazy but hey. Might as well give those two crazy kids what they wanted.

“Kiss me again.”

 

It’s a simple enough request. And one that Mike is happy to fulfill. He leans down and kisses her through the open window. It’s gentler than the kiss they’d just shared, but no less intimate. No less loving. Max gets a hand on his collar, tugging him closer, as if to pull him through the window. He laughs into the kiss and pulls away.

 

“Let’s save that for when we’re alone, yeah?”

 

Max pouts and looks around the deserted garage. “We _are_ alone, Mike.”

 

“Max Hardy!” Mike mock gasps, hand flying to his heart. “Are you suggesting we have sex in your car right now?”

 

She leans up to kiss him again, nipping at his lip. “I’m saying I want you. Soon. So hurry up and get to my place soon, okay?”

 

“Okay. I’ll text when I’m on my way.”

 

“Sounds good,” she says, starting the car. “See you soon.” Mike bends to give her another quick kiss, drawing a laugh from her. “Go, Mike! I won’t wait all night!”

 

“Alright, alright! I’m going!”

 

Max laughs again, shaking her head. Mike stays, watching her pull out until she’s gone, giving her a wave before she turns the corner. He’s silent, staring out into the dark street for a long few moments. It finally hits him. He could have died today. If it weren’t for Ryan kidnapping Penny, Daisy and Mark’s fall out, the events at the theater… he wouldn’t be standing here. He wouldn’t have been open and honest with Max. And he wouldn’t have her back. 

 

He smiles. He has Max back. But he should hurry if he expects to keep her. He had already suffered through a med check, getting poked and prodded until he was cleared. Next was the debriefing. He explains everything twice and answers multiple repetitive questions. Yes, he was forced. No, he didn’t kill anyone. Yes, even when he tried to escape. No, he doesn’t know where Mark is. No, seriously. He doesn’t know. They finally release him, and he got the same from Ryan. But Ryan believed him about Mark. He hadn’t been at the hostage exchange after all. 

 

He hoofs it to his car, parked a bit further down the street. The whole drive to her apartment, he marvels at their reconciliation. Or… more like her forgiving him for all he’s done. It’s more than he deserves. He’s had plenty of time to think over his mistakes when death was hanging right over his head. She’d never even gotten a proper apology from him. But she’s forgiven him. She still wants him. After everything he’s done. He parks a block away and hurries over into her building.

 

Mike takes the stairs two at time, eager to be inside and at ease. But he hesitates at the door. It doesn’t feel entirely real. Not after everything they’ve been through. He keeps waiting for someone to pull the rug out from under him, to wake up and discover it was only a dream. But he’s still at her door. And she’s waiting for him. He knocks, not too loud, but not very gentle either. Her apartment isn’t too big. She’d hear him. She answers the door before his hand even leaves it. Max pouts at him just as immediately. 

 

“You’re not the pizza guy.”

 

Mike blinks and looks down the hall. “Oh. Well, if I knew you were waiting for someone else, I would have—”

 

Max kisses him, cutting off whatever witty line he has planned. He smiles into it, unable to do otherwise. She pulls him inside. He kicks the door shut behind him. His hands rove over her body as he closes his eyes. She’s wearing shorts—odd for the weather—and what feels like one of his forgotten shirts. One of those pajama sets she’s wear when she didn’t expect to wear it for long. They’re on the same wavelength.

 

They stumble to the bed, Max shoving his coat off as he tries to keep his hands on her. He’s been dying for this. He knows the last time was a fluke. If it had been Tom who had come to her door after the fire department instead of him, the same thing would have happened. Save with a happier morning after. That’s nothing against Max. She’d been upset, in an extremely vulnerable state. She’d needed comfort. He can’t fault her for that. And he’d been an ass the next morning. Hindsight. 

Next she’s getting his shirt off. He’d argue about her state of dress if they weren’t attached at the mouth. And if her fingers weren’t lightly tracing over his chest and stomach. He shivers. No one’s ever made him feel as good as Max does. The backs of his knees hit the bed, and he almost tumbles backwards. She moves to push him, and he pulls back.

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” he pants, catching her wrists. She’s staring at him, a mix of annoyance and confusion playing out on her face. He holds the pause as long as he can stand. “Did you really order pizza? ‘Cause I’m starving.”

 

Max blinks. Then, she laughs and pushes him down onto the mattress. Mike bounces on the soft bed, smiling up at her.

 

“What? I’m serious! Almost dying really kick starts an appetite.”

 

“Oh my God, Mike,” Max gets out, straddling his hips and leaning over him. “Shut up and kiss me.”

 

He cranes his neck to do just that. His hands sneak under her shirt to brush over her warm skin. She hums into the kiss as they move higher. To Mike’s delight, he finds she’s not wearing a bra. She really _is_ going for ease of removal. She pulls away to take her shirt off, tossing it somewhere. Mike stops her before she can lean back down. She lifts her arms as if to shield herself from his gaze, but Mike catches her wrists.

 

“No,” he whispers, taking her in. “I want to get a good look. Just in case I’m dreaming. Or this doesn’t happen again.”

 

Max tries not to smile. She fails. She takes his hands and pulls him up to sit. Pulls him close to her. “Mike… you’re not dreaming,” she reassures him, kissing him lightly. “And this _will_ happen again.”

 

He smiles wide, kissing her again as she reaches up to card a hand through his hair. Her other hand moves between them to undo his pants, and he’s happy to assist. Soon he’s on his back again, raising his hips to Max can get his jeans off. She moves to straddle him again, but a knock interrupts her. Mike drops his head back on the bed.

 

“ _Seriously_?”

 

Max climbs off of him, snatching his shirt off the floor and quick buttoning it up. “You said you wanted pizza, Mike.”

 

“That was before you took your shirt off,” he sighs, staring at the ceiling. He listens to her chat with the delivery guy, hears them both laugh and ignores the tiniest twinge of jealousy. Hears her give him a tip. Hears the door close and the boxes hit the table. What he _doesn’t_ hear is Max rejoining him. Which is concerning. He leans up on his elbows to see what the hold up is. Max sits at the table, chin in hand and amused smile on her face. Mike finds himself grinning in return. 

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Just admiring the view,” she singsongs, her smile growing. Her other hand rests on the pizza boxes. 

 

“Aren’t you going to join me back on this side of the room?”

 

Max raises her eyebrows. “Oh? I thought you were hungry…” She opens the top box, reaching in for a slice. “I’ll be happy to get us started.

 

Mike growls lightly, pushing himself to his feet. He crosses the room in three strides. He tugs a snickering Max to her feet and crushes her to his chest. Their noses bump, but neither minds.

 

“I am hungry,” he agrees, letting his lips brush against hers with every syllable. He nips at her lip to make a point. She shivers. “Just not for the pizza.”

 

Mike drags Max back to the bed, enjoying her laughter and mock cries for help. His shirt gets torn off her. He doesn’t care if it’s ruined. He probably has another one around here somewhere anyway. Her shorts end up across the room, and he drags her panties down her legs before shouldering between them.

 

Max cries out when he runs his tongue over her, hands tangling in his hair. God… he loves that sound. He’d missed it so much over these last few months. He loops one arm under her thigh, resting a hand on her hip. His thumb brushes over the soft, delicate skin there. He wants to make her feel good. To replace all the hurt and sadness with something better. He more than owes her that.

 

“Mike,” she breathes, drawing a shiver from him. He’s missed _that_ too.

 

Mike slips a finger into her, eyes flicking up to her face for her reaction. Max’s body arches ever so slightly as she pushes her hips against his hand. Her head tips back, and a soft whine escapes her. She’s so _beautiful_. How did he ever think Mark Gray was more important than her? This gorgeous woman had done nothing but try and help him, help the _both_ of them get through their trials. And he’d up and left her. She deserves better. Yet, here she is! With him again.

 

He licks at her clit, adding a second finger. She moans, and Mike pauses to gather himself. It’s almost too much just pleasing her. He can only imagine what actually making love with her will feel like now. With everything out in the open. But then he continues with vigor, lisking and sucking interchangeably, crooking his fingers inside her to make her cry out. He’d smile if his mouth weren’t otherwise occupied. 

 

He adds a third finger, just because. She arches beautifully with a tiny gasp. Mike can assume he’s doing well, then. Her grip on his hair tightens to an almost painful level. He knows she’s close. He remembers the way she moans weakly with every breath, the way she rolls her hips, the way she squeezes her eyes shut and tips her head back. All of it together points to her impending climax. And Mike plans to give her what she wants. He sucks hard on her clit, fingers crooking once more to rub against her. She comes with his name tumbling from her lips, body frozen in an arch as she lets every sensation run through her. 

 

It’s the most gorgeous sight Mike will ever see. 

 

Mike laps around his fingers, still moving to prolong it for her. After she’s come down from her high, when her body relaxes back into the bed and her grip on his hair slackens, he finally pulls away. He crawls up her body, leaving little kisses in his wake up her sweat-dampened skin. Max hums when he finally reaches her lips, pulling him closer.

 

“I should do that more often,” he mumbles against her lips.

 

She grins against his. “Yeah, you _really_ should.”

 

They kiss again, kiss until they’re both out of breath. Then Max is shoving at his boxers, and Mike has no choice but to oblige her. As soon as they’re gone, Max surprises him and flips them over. He blinks up at her, hint of a grin on his lips. She smiles back.

 

“I just want a good view.”

 

He can’t fault her for that. She shifts, and he slips a hand between them to help her line them up. And then she’s sinking onto him, and he forgets how to think. She feels like heaven around him. His eyes flutter shut and he lies as still as he can, letting her adjust, enjoying the feel of her. Fingertips trail along his jawline, and he blinks his eyes open. 

 

Max leans over him, smiling sweetly as she lightly strokes his jaw. “You’re so cute.”

 

He lets out a breathy chuckle. “Not _exactly_ what I’d want to hear you say right now.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. How about ‘you’re so _sexy_ ’?”

 

Mike nods. “Much better.”

 

Max rolls her eyes, then rolls her hips. And Mike no longer cares about what she calls him. She starts slow, a hand on his chest to brace herself. Mike struggles to figure out what to do with his hands. They start on her thighs, feeling her muscles tighten as she moves. They slide to her hips, kneading the soft flesh and helping her move as much as he can. They trace up her stomach, enjoying every shiver. And when they finally reach her breasts, he sighs along with her. He toys with her nipples, barely touching them until they harden beneath his thumbs. She arches into his touch with a soft moan. He loves making her feel good.

 

Mike grinds up into her the best he can. Max shouldn’t have to do _all_ the work. She’s done enough of that. It’s difficult to do much with her hand on his chest, though, pushing him down. So he watches her. Her eyes are closed, screwed tight in pleasure and concentration. Her skin shines in the light. Her jaw is slack, mouth open just enough to let soft moans and whimpers and mewls spill out of it. He’s so glad he can hear her over his panting. She shifts ever so slightly, but it’s enough to make a difference. Mike groans, fighting to keep his own eyes from closing.

 

It’s too much, if Mike’s being honest. The warmth of her hand on his chest, the sounds of her breathy moans, the feel of her tight around him. Just a few of his favorite things. He gave all of this up. All of it. He was such an _idiot_. Still is. But… he’ll fix it. He will. He won’t let this go ever again.

 

Max whines and moves faster, drawing more noise from Mike. He brushes his thumb over her hip, a gentle sign that he knows what she wants. And that he’ll give it to her. He slips his other hand between them, presses his thumb against her clit, circling the small bud. She lets out a cry, nails digging into his chest. Mike grins as he tries to breathe. He’s a far along as she is. 

 

Max’s breath comes out harsher, her movements harder, faster. More erratic. He presses on her clit once more, and she comes, arching back, mouth open in a silent cry. He hears her gasp for breath as she flutters around him. She rocks lazily, prolonging her high, and the angle combined with the feel of her around him brings him to his own climax. Her names tumbles from his lips as he grinds up into her. 

 

They stay like that for some time. The only sounds in the apartment are their harsh breathing. Max rests much of her weight on the hand on Mike’s chest. He doesn’t mind. He can handle it. Max hums softly, her hand brushing down his chest to his stomach before she separates them. Mike groans at the loss of her heat.

 

“Oh, hush,” Max purrs, lying on her side beside him. Mike snorts and rolls onto his side, meeting her blue eyes with his. They simply stare at eachother, relishing the intimacy and looking each other over. They’re alive. They’re together. Everything will be fine. Max’s gaze lingers on the cut on his cheek. He grins at her.

 

“I’ll be alright, Max,” he assures her. “I’ve had worse.”

 

“No, I know…” She stares at him a beat longer. Then holds out her arm. Sometimes, Max likes to hold him. They’ve both been through so much. They both need comfort. Need arms to support them. Max wants to show her care this way. Mike will always oblige her. He settles in closer to her, nudges his head beneath her chin. She kisses his hair as she pulls him closer. It’s quiet for a few beats, her fingers stroking over his hair. She takes a deep breath.

 

“You’re the love of my life, too, Mike,” she whispers, her breath stirring his hair. “And I could have lost you. What were we _doing_?”

 

“No, Max. What was _I_ doing? It was _my_ obsession that caused this.”

 

“And Mark Gray’s.”

 

“Even so,” he continues, pressing his lips to her collarbone. “I never should have left you. Not the first time, not at the docks, and not at the hospital.” He goes quiet, listening to the traffic below and Max’s heartbeat. “I’m sorry, Max. It will never happen again.”

 

She’s quiet. Mike doesn’t dare to tip his head up. To try and read her face. He waits. He waits for any judgement she might pass on him. She sighs.

 

“I know, Mike. I know.” She kisses his hair again one last time.

 

They lie in silence again, Max petting his hair as he strokes her hip. The intimate affection Mike had missed. He doesn’t know how much time passes by, but he tries his hardest not to sleep. He wants this moment to last as long as possible.

 

Until his stomach growls. 

 

The couple erupts into laughter. They laugh until their cheeks burn and their abs ache. Mike reluctantly pulls away, finds his boxers, and returns with both boxes of pizza and two beers.

 

“Well, Agent Hardy, would you like to join me on a date?”

 

Max beams at him, sitting up and pulling the sheets up to cover herself. 

 

“I’d love to, Agent Weston.”

 

They eat in bed, swapping stories and joking and laughing and flirting. It’s like the last year never happened, that they were always happy. Always in love. And when the boxes are moved, the lights out, and Max dozing in his arms curled tight against his chest, Mike knows he won’t break his promise to her. 

 

He loves Max. He’s never loved anyone as much as her. He never will.

 

And he’ll never leave her again.

 


End file.
